


Cartman finally mans up

by CupOdaddy



Category: South Park
Genre: Finger penis, M/M, Wrist anus.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOdaddy/pseuds/CupOdaddy
Summary: in this Alternative universe everyone has penises on their fingers and fingers where their penis should betheir anus is on their wrist, and yes, they do poo from their. enjoy.this was made with love ❤❤





	Cartman finally mans up

Kyle was in his house, laying in bed and watching TV. He pulled the covers over himself a tad bit with his penis fingers, careful not to touch the blanket with the tips. Cartman was outside the door to his house, finally coming to terms with his feelings for the jew nextdoor. He was ready to pound his giant penis finger into Kyle's little tight wrist. He knocked on the door, slowly, waiting for some kind of answer. After a few minutes if silence, he lets himself in. He looks around, noticing that the lights were left on, the TV was as well. He ignores the waste of electricity, walking quickly up the stairs and the front of Kyle's room. Kyle had heard the loud footsteps, but he thought it was Ike. He was taken by surprise when Cartman enters his room and takes off his sweatshirt.

"Cartman-chan.....nani?" The curly haired boy said, with a twinkle of concern in his eyes.

Cartman slowly walked over to Kyle's bed, making Kyle turn off the TV. He sits on top of Kyle, eyeing his body from top to botton.

Kyle screeches.  
"N-NANI?! CARTMAN-CHAN,,,WATASHI WA KOWAII!" 

Cartman said nothing, slowly leaning down to kiss Kyle.  
Kyle squirmed and groaned, trying to get out of his grip.  
But it was no use, Cartman was too strong.  
The kiss gets rougher, messier. Soon, all they're using are their tongues.  
Kyle had been squirming underneath Cartman for over five minutes, soon he had become tired, and gives in.  
It seems as if the fat boy was raping him.  
Cartman soon started taking off his sweatshirt, forcing Kyle to as well. Kyle continued to scream now that Cartman had been away from his lips. He called for help, yet his parents weren't home. All he could do is suffer through this.

Cartman traced his finger across Kyle's chest, Kyle arching his back and shivering a bit. He then started kissing his chest, letting small moans escape from Kyle. Cartman kissed lower and lower, until he got to Kyle's pajama bottoms.  
He then tore off the bottoms, Kyle screaming, pleading for Cartman to stop.  
But Cartman didn't stop.  
Instead, he gazed in amazement and the sight before him.  
It was Kyle's humongous, colossal, finger penis.  
Cartman drooled a bit, then removing his own bottoms.  
He had an even bigger, humongous, colossal, finger penis.  
Kyle looked at Cartman's finger penis, sweating with fear. He didn't want Cartman to enter his wrist butthole. He was so tight, it would hurt so much.

But Cartman, as soon as he'd rip off his own pants, went straight for the wrist butthole. 

Kyle screamed in agony as the finger penis rammed itself into his fragile wrist. He had never felt so much pain. Cartman started thrusting. Kyle let out loud moans, not being able decide if this was more painful, or pleasurable. The pleasure would soon override the pain, leading Kyle to shake and quiver. Kyle's finger penis quivered. Cartman didn't stop. He went faster, and faster, until he couldn't go faster anymore. This is the most Kyle had ever seen Cartman work out. Kyle had never felt this way before. It felt so good to have Cartman's finger penis inside of him. He wished to have it in him forever, giving him unlimited pleasure.

Cartman soon orgasms, white fluids coming out from the penises on his hands. The pleasure caused Kyle to orgasm as well, doing the same. Kyle's face was a bright red, with sweat and drool pooling down his face. He breathed heavily, and so did Cartman.

Cartman smiled as he looked into Kyle's forest green eyes, staring back at him with an intense emotion of love. Cartman had finally done it. He'd been able to fuck Kyle.

"C-Cartman-chan...Anata wa sugoi desu ne!! uwu!!" Kyle whispered.

Cartman planted a small kiss on his forehead.  
"...Hai. Watashi wa sugoi desu yo."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more


End file.
